


Imprégnation

by Soffya



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Les sentiments de Nessie envers Jacob ont changé. Elle l'aime, elle en est sûre. Mais lui ressentit-il la même chose ?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Kudos: 1





	Imprégnation

**Author's Note:**

> La saga _Twilight _appartient à Stephenie Meyer.__

Une journée ensoleillée venait de débuter. Chose assez rare dans la petite ville de Fork, Washington, où la pluie et l'humidité régnaient trois-cent soixante jours par an. Je marchais le long de la plage, sentant le sable sous mes pieds nus. L'air était agréable. Je me sentais si bien. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais qui c'était. Je me retournais et vis Jacob arriver vers moi. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau. Il me souriait de son si beau sourire que j'aimais tant. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se pencha vers moi.

« Je t'aime Nessie. »

Je lui souris et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à…

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant quelque chose se casser dans le salon, suivit des éclats de rire de mon oncle Emmett. Oh non ! Mon père venait d'assister à mon rêve. Heureusement que je me suis réveillée à temps. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu voir d'autre ? Je l'entendis lâcher un grognement et oncle Emmett qui riait de plus belle.

« Tu te doutais bien que ça aller finir par arriver, fit mon oncle.  
-La ferme Emmett, s'énerva mon père. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'étais de plus en plus gênée. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire les livres de Rosalie avant de m'endormir.

Je me dépêchais de me lever et de me préparer pour la journée en essayant de ne plus penser au rêve que j'avais fait. Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers. Je devais passer la journée avec mon grand-père Charlie. Il m'avait proposé d'aller voir un match chez lui. J'adorais le sport et ça nous donnait l'occasion à Charlie et à moi de passer du temps ensemble. Ma mère fut surprise de la relation que j'entretenais avec son père depuis ma naissance. J'ai toujours été proche de lui et il était l'une des personnes à ne pas faire partie de ma famille vampirique avec qui j'étais le plus proche. L'autre personne étant mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Jacob. Je me demande s'il sera là aussi. Le fait de penser à lui me fit repenser à mon rêve. Mon père grogna de nouveau.

« Papa !  
-C'est aussi désagréable pour moi.  
-Alors sors de ma tête ! »

Je sortis de chez moi et partit en courant chez Charlie. Une fois arrivée à la sortie de la forêt, je me mis à marcher à une allure plus lente pour ne pas que les humains me remarquent. Au bout de dix minutes, je me retrouvais devant chez Charlie. Sa voiture n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement encore être à son travail. Je sonnais à la porte, espérant que Sue soit là pour me répondre. Sue Clearwater et mon grand-père étaient mariés depuis maintenant trois ans. Seth vivait avec eux. Léah, elle, avait préféré prendre son indépendance et vivait dans un petit appartement en ville. La porte s'ouvrit. Seth apparu devant moi et sourit en me voyant.

« Nessie ! Salut ! Tu es venue voir le match ? »

J'acquiesçais et il me fit entrer. Je le suivis jusqu'au salon en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce.

« Jacob n'est pas là, sourit Seth. Il devait aller voir Sam.  
-Mais non ! Je ne le cherchais pas. »

Je me mis à rougir violemment. Un de mes côtés humains que je détestais.

« Bien sûr, se moqua-t-il. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seule ? Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.  
-Une nouvelle petite amie ? Le taquinais-je un peu.  
-Plus que ça. Mon imprégnée.  
-Seth, c'est génial ! »

Seth sourit de plus en plus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Il partit quelques instants plus tard pour aller rejoindre son imprégnée, Amy. Il l'avait rencontré il y a environ deux semaines quand elle était venue rendre visite à de la famille à La Push. Je m'assis sur le canapé, attendant Charlie et pensant à toutes les personnes que je connaissais qui s'étaient imprégnés. Sam et Emily, Kim et Jared, Rachel et Paul, Quil et Claire et maintenant Seth et Amy. Je me souvins de la première fois que j'avais entendu parler du phénomène de l'imprégnation. J'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents et Jacob il y a plusieurs mois de cela et je leur avais demandé de m'expliquer. Depuis ce jour, je me demandais si Jacob s'était imprégné. J'espérais secrètement qu'il se soit imprégné de moi. Mais je savais pertinemment que se ne sera jamais le cas. Pour lui je n'étais qu'une amie. Il m'avait dit que l'imprégnation était assez rare, malgré que plusieurs loups de la meute l'aient vécu. Je voulais que Jacob ne s'imprègne jamais. J'étais très égoïste, je le savais. Quel être abominable pouvait espérer que son meilleur ami ne trouve jamais le bonheur ? Je voulais simplement qu'il reste prêt de moi pour l'éternité. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, il me verrait différemment. Une larme coulait le long de mes joues. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je pleurais. Je l'essuyai rapidement lorsque j'entendis mon grand-père arriver.

******

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais passé la journée avec Charlie. Depuis ce jour, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars. Rêvant que Jacob s'était imprégné d'une inconnue et qu'il me disait qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. Je me dirigeais dans le salon, ma mère était assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Je m'assis près d'elle. Elle me sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit mon expression.

« Quel que chose ne va pas ma chérie ?  
-Non, ça va… c'est juste que… »

Je soupirais violemment, ne sachant pas si je devais lui dire ce que j'avais en tête ou non.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais si Jacob s'est imprégné ? »

Ma mère me regarda en souriant. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce que je lui demandais.

« Tu n'oses pas en parler avec lui ?  
-Non. J'ai peur de sa réponse.  
-Tu as peur qu'il se soit imprégné et que ça ne soit pas de toi, comprit-elle. »

J'acquiesçais et posais ma tête sur son épaule glacée. Elle me prit dans ses bras, en me souriant.

« Tu devrais aller en discuter avec lui. Lui parler de ce que tu ressens.  
-Tu le sais, non, s’il s’est imprégné ?  
-Oui, mais je pense que c'est à Jacob de te le dire.  
-C'est justement de ça que j'ai peur.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je la serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle avait raison. Je devais parler à Jacob, lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je m’éloignais d’elle, sortis de notre maison et partis en direction de La Push. Au bout de dix minutes, je me retrouvais devant la maison de la famille Black. Billy, le père de Jacob, vint m'ouvrir.

« Bonjour Nessie, m'accueillit-il. Entre. Jacob ne devrait plus tarder. »

Je lui souris et me dirigea vers le salon tandis que Billy alla à la cuisine. Une fois seule, je soupirais un grand coup, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse avant de voir Jacob.

« Salut Nessie ! »

Jacob me prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il me voyait. Je profitais au maximum de cet instant, ayant peur de détruire notre amitié après ce que j'allais lui révéler. La chaleur de son corps m'envahit d'une sensation agréable. Il s'éloigna de moi, bien trop vite à mon goût. Il me sourit et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde dans la réserve pouvait l'entendre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?  
-Et si on allait faire un tour à la plage. »

Il acquiesça et nous sortîmes de chez lui après avoir dit au revoir à Billy. Arrivés au niveau de la forêt, Jacob partit derrière un arbre pour se changer en loup. Quelques secondes plus tard, un loup à la fourrure rousse, majestueux, fit son apparition. Il me fit un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer de le suivre et nous partîmes tous les deux en courant. J'adorais courir avec Jacob. Je me sentais libre et je pouvais être moi-même. Je n'étais plus seulement mi-vampire, mi-humaine. J’étais moi. Une fois arrivés à destination, Jacob partit derrière un arbre pour reprendre forme humaine. Il revint vers moi et me tendit la main. Je la lui prise, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Nous marchâmes le long de la plage, parlant de tout et de rien. Je me sentais si bien, ce qui me fit encore plus peur de lâcher cette bombe. Au bout de la plage, nous nous assîmes sur une branche d'arbre qui se trouvait sur le sable. Jacob regardait les vagues, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler. Il était mon soleil, mon roc et je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais si le soleil disparaissait de ma vie.

« Jacob. »

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant que je continue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? J'étais tellement perdue dans ma contemplation que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir.

« Euh… Non. Rien. »

Je me mis à rougir violemment. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'une lâche ! C'était le moment ou jamais. Si je ne lui parlais pas maintenant, je n'en aurais plus le courage. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« En faite, si… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je… euh… En faite, je…  
-Nessie ! Calme-toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
-Oui, je sais. »

Je lui souris timidement, pas très sûre de moi.

« Voilà, repris-je. Je crois… Non, j'en suis sûre… Je suis amoureuse de toi Jake.  
-Oh ! »

Oh ! C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ! Oh ! Je lui dis que je l'aimais et lui, tout ce qu'il me répond c'est un simple ‘oh’. Idiot ! Non, en faite, c'est moi la plus idiote, je n'aurais jamais dû lui avouer. Je venais de tout gâcher. Après tout pour lui, je n'étais qu'une petite sœur. Il me prit délicatement la main.

« Nessie, tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de l'imprégnation ? »

J'acquiesçais, ayant du mal à respirer.

« Tu t'es imprégné. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il acquiesça et me sourit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour son sourire puisse me faire aussi mal. Je baissais les yeux et retirais ma main de la sienne. Ce que je redoutais le plus arrivait. Il n'était plus ‘mon’ Jacob maintenant. Tout ça été finit. Je relevais la tête et l'observais. Il était vraiment heureux. Et qui étais-je pour l'empêcher de vivre un tel bonheur ? Il resterait quand même mon ami. Cette fille avait vraiment de la chance que quelqu'un comme Jacob l'aime à ce point. J'espérais seulement qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Jacob les essuya.

« Ness…  
-J'espère seulement qu'on pourra rester ami. Que ça ne l'ennuiera pas.  
-De qui tu parles ?  
-De la fille que tu t'es imprégné. »

Je lâchais un sanglot et Jacob se mit à rire.

« C'est pas vrai, m'énervais-je. Je pleure et toi ça te fait rire !  
-Je suis désolé. Mais tu n'as pas comprit. C'est de toi que je me suis imprégné.  
-Moi ? »

Je le regardais, surprise. Est-ce que j'étais entrain de rêver ? Sa main vint se poser sur la mienne.

« Depuis le premier jour ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Depuis quelque temps, je sentais que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé. Probablement parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi comme d'un frère ou un ami. Pour moi, tu n'étais plus une amie ou une petite sœur, tu étais beaucoup plus. Tu l’as toujours été.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que se soit, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'aimer. Si tu avais voulut qu'on ne soit qu'amis, cela m'aurait suffit, du moment que tu étais près de moi. »

Je me mis à sourire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi heureuse. Jacob m'aimait et c'était tout ce qu'il m'importait. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, ne pouvant détourner mon regard de ses yeux sombres. Il se rapprocha également. La distance entre nous diminuait jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres finissent par se toucher. Toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées avec ce baiser. Je posais ma main sur sa joue brûlante, lui laissant voir ce que je ressentais. Je lui fis voir tous les instants qu'on avait passé ensemble. À quel point j'étais heureuse qu'il ressente la même chose. À quel point je l'aimais tout simplement, plus que je ne pourrais aimer n'importe qui. Nous nous séparâmes au bout d'un moment. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par ses magnifiques yeux.

« Je t'aime Jake.  
-Je t'aime aussi Nessie. »

_Fin ___


End file.
